Through The Dark
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: Scorpius' life had been pretty dim and dark before he met his best friend Albus - When he and Albus decide to get in a relationship, will he finally be able to find the light through the dark?
1. Chapter 1

**Through the Dark**

The beginning of the Christmas Holidays started the same way as it did every year for the Potter-Malfoy family. Amalie and Harry picked up all five children from the train station, they drove back to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, while telling stories of the past four months they spent away, and then they had a lively meal as a family. For James, Albus, and Lily, it was just like any other Christmas Holidays…however for Scorpius and Naomi, it was completely different to what they were used to with their mother. Nevertheless, the first day back went flawlessly with no issues at all for the family of seven.

"Can I come in?" Scorpius asked, poking his head through the crack in Albus' door. Albus was sitting on his bed working on his holiday homework when Scorpius came to sit next to him.

"You're working on your homework already?" Scorpius exclaimed. "We just got home four hours ago."

"I appreciate your surprise," Albus sassed. "If I get it done tonight I don't have to worry about it for the rest of the holidays. You should do yours too."

Scorpius nodded. He supposed Albus made sense, except for the fact that they had only just stopped studying for exams. After an hour or so, Scorpius looked up from his completed homework and spotted that his companion had thrown his shirt on the floor and was now shirtless. 'When the hell did that happen?' he thought to himself, secretly checking the other boy out.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Albus smirked, looking up from the homework he was still working on. Scorpius froze, wondering how he could just dash away. What was he supposed to say? It wasn't every day that your best mate, who also happens to be your foster brother, catches you checking him out.

After a few seconds Albus chuckled. "You should see your face! Geez Scor, you look like you're going to have kittens!"

Scorpius glared at the other boy, his pale cheeks suddenly a bright shade of crimson. "Shut up."

Albus giggled, moving his homework over to his desk. He hauled Scorpius closer to him and captured his lips into a chaste kiss. Scorpius was taken back, but it didn't take him long to kiss the other boy back, and they only pulled away when air became necessary.

"His lips on his could tell him better than all of his stumbling words," Albus proclaimed, and Scorpius slapped him on the arm.

"Did you just quote Margaret Mitchell to me?" he mocked, raising his brow, causing Albus to laugh.

"Maybe I did."

Scorpius pondered for a second. "I can get used to that," he declared, laying his head on Albus' chest.

Albus snickered and wrapped his arms around Scorpius. "So…does this mean that we're together?"

Scorpius blushed. "Do you want it to mean that?" Albus nodded. "Then yes…yes it does."

* * *

Gringotts Prompt Bank: [Title] Through The Dark, [Words instead of Said] Mocked, nodded, proclaimed, smirked, [Sex and The City] (object) Shirt on the bedroom floor, (action) Snuggling with each other [Pairings] Albus/Scorpius [Words instead of laugh] chuckled, snickered [Words instead of Saw] Spotted [Words instead of like] appreciate [Family words] Home [Friend words] Companion, mate [Words instead of Run] Dash

Flying Lessons: Albus/Scorpius - (Action) Kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius woke up the next morning in a haze. _'Why am I in Albus' bed?'_ he thought to himself, as the events of the night before came flooding back to his mind.

"Good morning," Albus greeted, rolling over on his side and gently grabbing Scorpius' face to kiss him.

"Mm, good morning," Scorpius responded, a grin forming on his face.

Albus smiled and shifted so that he was on top of Scorpius. Scorpius looked at him in surprise, but didn't say anything. "You. Have. No. Idea. How. Long. I've. Wanted. To. Do. This." Albus said, kissing Scorpius between each word.

Scorpius laughed, his cheeks turning bright red—however before Albus could comment on it, Amalie was yelling at them to come and get breakfast. "What are we going to tell them?" Scorpius asked, looking horrified.

"Nothing for now," Albus answered, climbing out of bed and beginning to change his clothes. "We can tell them whenever you're ready."

Scorpius nodded, heading for the bathroom that connected both his and Albus' rooms. Albus smirked. "You're ridiculous. You know I've seen you change before."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but did you actually check me out in our dorm in front of our dorm mates?"

"Maybe I did," Albus called back, but Scorpius was already in his bedroom.

* * *

Scorpius looked at himself in the mirror with a disgusted expression. Usually he had a glamour up so that no one could see his abused body, but right now he was alone in his room.

 _'Once Albus finds out about this he isn't going to want to be with you anymore'_ , sneered the devil inside his head. _'Why would anyone want someone who intentionally cuts themselves just to see themselves bleed?'_

Scorpius ran his fingers over his arms and chest, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

 _'Just do it,'_ the devil continued. _'You know I'm right; you know you're nothing but a worthless piece of crap.'_

Scorpius grabbed the razor from his dresser drawer. He pressed the sharp side against his skin and slowly dragged it across, watching as the blood poured out. His breath hitched inside his throat as he brought it across his arm once more, digging even deeper this time.

Someone gasped from behind him, causing him to drop the blade immediately. He closed his eyes, willing whoever was behind him to go away. He didn't need their sympathy, and he definitely didn't want their disillusioned way of how the world works.

"Wh-what did you do?" Scorpius didn't have to have his eyes open to recognize the voice.

"Al..." Scorpius croaked, still refusing to open his eyes. He subconsciously reached for the blade he had dropped, but before he could reach it, his whole body was bound and thrown backwards. Scorpius struggled against the spell Albus had put on him, growing more aggressive by the second. "Let me go!"

"No," Albus muttered. "Look at me."

Scorpius still refused to look in his boyfriend's eyes. He couldn't bare to see the hurt in them. Panic filled Scorpius as he realized that he wasn't going to get out of the body bind until he did what Albus said. "I'm not looking at you," he cried, as he continuously struggled against the bind, working himself up until he realized that he was completely paralyzed.

Albus picked up the bloody razor and raised it so Scorpius could see it, he then put it against his own arm and slashed through the skin like it was nothing.

"Albus!" Scorpius shrieked, tears streaming down his face. "Albus, don't!"

"Why not?" Albus asked in a matter-of-fact tone. "You've done it, so why shouldn't I?"

"Al," Scorpius squeaked. "You...you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"What I went through in that house," Scorpius started. "What we went through..."

Albus sighed and released Scorpius from the body bind. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Scor, you have to talk about it, not hurt yourself."

"I couldn't do anything," Scorpius cried. "She was hurting my sisters, and I was too broken to do anything about it."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"She beat me so bad that I could barely move," Scorpius stuttered. "All I could do was watch..."

"What she did isn't your fault," Albus said sternly. "Do you hear me?"

"I just laid there while she raped my sisters!" Scorpius exclaimed. "How is it not my fault?"

"You were hurt, Scorpius." Albus said. "There was nothing you could've done, baby."

"I failed them," Scorpius sniffed. "It's my fault that Bella..."

"Look at me, Scorpius Malfoy," Albus said. "Bella killed herself because of what your mother did. Not because of you. You were her little brother, and although she didn't show it, she loved you and Naomi very much." Albus paused. "She wouldn't want you to hurt yourself because of her death. She wouldn't want you to be hurting so much because of her."

Scorpius picked up the razor from the floor and threw it into the garbage. "Okay," he said quietly. "I'll try...I'll try not to do it."

Albus kissed him softly. "I'm here whenever you need me."

* * *

Flying: Ridiculous / (plot) someone bullying a member of your pairing

Gringotts: [Verbs] Cut, Kiss, dig [Homophones] Hear, him [Compound Words] Bathroom, bedroom, breakfast [Nouns] Suicide, Razor


End file.
